A Undying Love
by narusakufansforlife
Summary: A love that go's the distance


A Undying Love

As Sesshomaru walked the halls way from his annoying half demon baby brother " could he cried less around here" Sesshomaru said out loud bit he soon stop to hear shouting he put his ears to the door " I had to run from humans they killed mother and now your telling me I already have a husband" Kagura Yelled " I know it must be hard daughter but you saved your sister she also haves a father husband like you she will be with Inuyasha as she is older" her father said as he looked her in the eyes " Who is my sister mother why isn't she her with that half demon why my mother and not hers" Kagura argued " Because her mother walked out on her when she gave birth to her when your mother found out about the affair I begged her not to leave me I even showed her the baby once she looked at your sister she smiled with love for her like she did with you" Her father explained Kagura was crying even more " So all the times you said you had Business you where sleeping with a human behind mothers back all the time you told her you loved her was a lie you never did now mother is dead" Kagura yelled her father standing there head lowed to the ground " The human was a mistake a one time thing I always loved your mother I always will now she gone I will suffer alone until I die to be with her" Her father shouted at her by now Sesshomaru had to pull back " I can't believe Kagura is going to be my wife I know I have felling's for her she so strong and brave" Sesshomaru though but after hearing what her father said about her sisters mother made him think about his brother " Kagura won't have to worry about me I don't like humans anyways I would slice the human s neck for even looking at me" Sesshomaru thought than he heard the door open and Kagura storms out of the room she is walking so fast " I what to kill her " Kagura thout as she reached her sisters room she opens up the door and stick her head in there she see's her sister sleeping she walks in and closes the door behind her " Look at you half demon sleeping with no care in the would " Kagura said as she reached the crib she looks down at her half sister she see her face a peach color with long white hair and claw like nails " You got long hair so long and parfait I mean you could pas as my mothers daughter but deep down your not hers before mother died she sang to you and gave you a cruises moon shape necklace like mine together they make whole moon " Kagura said while she put the necklace on her sister once she done that she leaves out of the room and heads for hers the moment she open the door she was shoved to the wall by Sesshomaru " You looked to hot really made like that take the anger out on me " Sesshomaru said as he kissed Kagura hard she ran her hands in his long hair and wrapped her legs around him " We are taking this to the bed " Sesshomaru said as he laid her down on the bed he pinned both her hand and started kissing her neck " Ohhh Sesshomaru we shouldn't do this ahhhh ohh please keep going" Kagura moaned out " I plan to give you more for you to be mine and only mine you are my wife after all" Sesshomaru said as he bit her neck " Ohhh yess bit me more make your mark on me ohh please give me more" Kagura yelled out to him Sesshomaru moved down more of her body to her chest " Oh I plan to bit more of you but right now I plan to suck on your breast " Sesshomaru said as he took one in his mouth he knew her have not fully grown yet but he didn't care now as he sucked on ir he released her hands and played with the other one " ohh gosh Sesshomaru ohh you sucking like a baby feeding ohh your even biting a little but I don't care keep going" Kagura yelled to him making him more hard than what he was already he soon switch and did the other one the same way he kissed down her soaking wet pussy " My you are quit wet down here I didn't know I had that effect on you" he said as he started to finger her " Ohhh Sesshomaru please add more please I need you so bad right now please oohh ahhh four put four In me why do you tease me so much" Kagura moaned with pleasure but Sesshomaru pulled them out " Oh no if you release I what to dink it you made me quit thirsty" Sesshomaru said as he put his mouth on her soaked wet pussy he leapt at her hot juices in his mouth " ahh yes eat me out down there feed on me " Kagura yelled ass she was swatting and moaning for him she felt him really biting her down on her pussy making it his and only his as he did she came right in his mouth " SESSHOMARU" she yelled as she reached her high but he was not done he crawled back up on her and kissed her as he broke her virginity she let the tears slid down her face wich he kissed away Sesshomaru started to move back and forth untill sah was screaming again " Ohhh yes fuck me harder please show me the demon you are give it to me" Kagura yelled for him Sesshomaru did what she asked of him " You like me fucking your brains out" Sesshomaru asked as he did it more harder to her " yes I love it so much more give me more " Kagura screamed with pleasure as she was screaming he felt himself almost Cuming inside her " Ohh she Sesshomaru i'm about to cum please cum with me " Kagura said as he looked her in her lust filled eyes " You cum fist I will be with you " Sesshomaru said and on cue she came so hrd he fallowd after her filling her up with his seed until her stomach bulge out with it Sesshomaru panted a little and went right back to making love to her more until they fainted. Lather Kagura woke up before Sesshomaru she looked at him than at her self he bitten her everywhere she slowly got out of bed and got dress and went out the door she walked the dark hallways finding her fathers quarters she looked in and saw he was asleep and looked as saw her mothers swords she tipped toe in the room to grab the swords once she did she left the room as she was moving she heard wrestling so she ran to the front door bust threw it she heard people shouting and than she looked over her shoulder and saw her father the last time looked at him with hate in her eyes than she turned back forward she ran until she was no longer home she sit down and cried up at the sky " on day Sesshomaru my love we will meet again " Kagura whispers.

A few years later

" Lady Kagura where are we going" Jaken asked Kagura glared at the little thing " To pay my sister a visit" Kagura said very mad " Why because your dad loved her or is it because she is human wich is very rare now" Jaken said with her eyes closed Kagura glared down at her and stomed on her with her boot " YAA Lady Kagura please forgive me i didn't mean your not the best your the greatest" Jaken pleaded as Kagura added more pressure to her not to far away " Lord Sesshomaru did you hear yelling" Jaken asked as they all stop to hear yelling so Sesshomaru walked to see and to his shock he see's his love of his life stepping and a small jaken like his but a girl one " Now make your self useful and go ahead now" Kagura ordered " Oh yes Lady Kagura right away" Jaken she ran so fast Kagura rolled her eye's at the stupid thing " I'm coming Sango and when I do I'll kill you and take mothers sword from you" Kagura thought " Oh wow lord Sesshomaru she is pretty" Rin said as she looked at the demon woman with aww in the eyes " Yes she should be she's my wife" Sesshomaru said " Lord Sesshomaru you where married " Jaken said with shocked " Yes I still am and you guys will show her the same respect you show me " Sesshomaru said as he saw Kagura walking away " Should I stop her Lord Sesshomaru" Rin asked as she looked at him he shocked his head no " Fist thing Rin she would do to you is kill you for being human " Sesshomaru said as he walked towards Kagura " Kagura it's been years why running from me " Sesshomaru said as Kagura stopped and looked at him " It's not you I been running from I'm on a hunt for my worthless half demon sister " Kagura said as she walked to him " I saw you the night I was leaving" Kagura said as he walked to her as will " I would have went with you" Sesshomaru said " I knew you did the same with your brother am I right " Kagura said as she did Sesshomaru kissed her like years as they break apart she spots two humans with Sesshomaru " You traveling with humans now " Kagura asked as she continued to looked at them " It's an honor lady Kagura " Rin said as she bowed to her she turned to the boy and he also bowed to her " You see the are useful to us I hope this is not a problem for you dear I know how you feel about them from when you was a girl" Sesshomaru said as he looked at her she looked at him " You act like I'm just going to kill them I'm not that ruthless now come here girl" Kagura said as Rin walked to her Kagura got her sword and trimmed her hair a little bit " Know we travel together Kagura " Sesshomaru said as he walked away Kagura followed him with a smile on her face than spotted with the Connor of the eye Rin holding her hand with a smile Kagura smiled as will than Sesshomaru looked back at them " My we truly look like a real family now that I have Kagura back to me" Sesshomaru thought as they walked together.


End file.
